


Stay With Me

by Curi0us_Me



Series: Stay With Me [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Smut, unless I say otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curi0us_Me/pseuds/Curi0us_Me
Summary: Hello, this is Curi0us _Me with a new work. This isn't related to my other wip (Until The End) so you don't have to read it to understand this. So without further ado, ENJOY!!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Curi0us _Me with a new work. This isn't related to my other wip (Until The End) so you don't have to read it to understand this. So without further ado, ENJOY!!

_ “Are you sure about this, Rosie?.” _

_ “Yes. I trust you with him, Quinn.” _

_ “What if he takes this to court?” _

_ “He already signed his rights away. So Jesi will be rightfully yours once you sign the papers.” _

_ There was a long pause as the little boy looked from his mother to his uncle. His uncle looked at him and smiled. _

_ “Ok, let’s see those papers.” _


	2. Thinking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesi thinks back to his childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post an actual chapter than leave you with a short and cheap prologue.

_ “Ok, let’s sign those papers.” _

 

Opening his eyes, Jesi looked out his window and stared at the clouds. It was exactly like this when Jesi and his mother went to Uncle Quinn’s house, bright and warm. Reaching over to his nightstand, he pulled out the third drawer and took out a photo. It was of him and his mother a week before she died. He still remembers her last words clear as day.

 

_ “You’ve never been a disappoint to me, baby. You have always and will forever be my pride and joy. I love you, Jesi.” _

 

He could feel a tear as it slid down his cheek. Sure it’s been seven years since her passing but it still hurt that he lost the most important person to him. His dad left him when he was three, saying that he felt trapped and wanted to do his own thing again. So, he and his mother divorced and he signed away his parental rights. Jesi remembers the next day going to his cousin’s house and playing in Kassidy’s room while his mother and their aunt Jane talked.  Despite Kassidy’s attempts to distract Jesi with his blocks, Jesi could still hear his mom crying.

 

_ “RoseAnne, I’m so sorry.” _

 

“ _ I tried, Jane. I really tried to make it work. _ ”

 

_ “I know you did. But it’s not your fault, Rosie. He made his choice, and now you have to make yours.” _

_ He could hear his mother sniff before asking, “What do you mean?” _

_ “I mean you can either let Chris hold you down while he thinks he’s living his life or you can move on and show him that you’re not letting this divorce hold you and Jesi down.” _

_ There was silence as neither woman spoke. RoseAnne looked over to Kassidy’s room and could hear the boys playing. Janice was right. There was no time to feel sorry for herself when she had a three-year-old to take care of. She wouldn’t neglect Jesi just because of Chris.  _

_ “You’re right.” RoseAnne wiped the tears away as she smiled at her cousin. “Thanks a lot, Janice.” _

_ “That’s what family is for.” She leaned over and gave RoseAnne a hug. “Now, how about you help me with my recipes, yeah?” _

Jesi smiled as he thought back to Aunt Janice. Make one wrong move and you’d have one feisty woman to deal with. His mom always said that his aunt was the fearless one, she was the leader of the Three Musketeers. It was Aunt Janice, her sister Jade, and Jesi’s mother. Always going off on adventures and having poor Quinn be their “doctor” whenever one of them got injured.

Uncle Quinn. Always helping the family. Just like the day when his mom asked him if he was willing to be Jesi’s guardian. 

_ “Rosie, are you sure you want me as his guardian?” _

_ “Yes, Quinn. You’ve always been there when he wanted someone to chaperone on his school trips. Always spending time with him. You are such a father figure to him, Quinn.” _

_ RoseAnne could see her brother look hesitant as he thought about it. _

_ “Please, big brother. It’s already hard knowing I don’t have much time left.” _

_ Quinn looked over at his sister. _

_ “How are you holding up?” _

 

_ “The doctor says there isn’t anything else he can do. He’s sent me some antibiotics, but really we just have to wait. Hey… Quinn?” _

__

_ She watched as her brother lowered his head as he felt tears slip. He hated this. When she was two, RoseAnne got sick but never seemed to be getting better. When their parents took her to the hospital, her pediatrician said RoseAnne had a small case of pneumonia. He kept reading the instructions the parents were given to help RoseAnne. Late at nights, she’d cry as Quinn would hold her, rubbing her back as he’d run hot water to get the steam to open her lungs a bit more. He remembered those late nights, making sure her cup was filled with water or giving her her antibiotics. Their parents were worried, telling Quinn to get rest. It wasn’t good that their seven-year-old was staying up past two in the morning because his sister was in pain. After a few weeks, RoseAnne made a full recovery. She was still a bit groggy but otherwise felt fine. Quinn still made sure she still drank enough fluids. It wasn’t until after the divorce that she got ill again. This time it was worse. The doctor told them that it was bacterial pneumonia and that it looked like RoseAnne had a low chance of recovering from this one. Quinn stayed with her and Jesi for the remaining time she had left. A few times Janice would take Jesi to the park with Kassidy when Quinn called saying RoseAnne had started to cough up blood. Janice would offer to switch with Quinn, but he would shake his head. _

__

_ “Please, just let me be with my little sister.” _

__

_ Janice never asked again. _

__

_ He remembers that day. The day Janice came to the house to be a witness watching Quinn sign the papers of being Jesi’s guardian. Then everyone crying and hugging each other. He remembers when he was seven, watching them lower the casket and people sharing stories about them and RoseAnne. He remembers the words before she died.  _

__

_ “You’ve never been a disappoint to me, baby. You have always and will forever be my pride and joy. I love you, Jesi.” _

__

Putting the photo back in the drawer, Jesi grabbed his pillow and buried his face as he cried. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos please ^.^ Thank you!!


End file.
